


Good morning, darling

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Hermione's never looked better than this.





	Good morning, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sharing a cup of tea in the morning" for hogwartsonline's OWL event.

Hermione Granger can’t look more beautiful than this.

Narcissa tells herself this at least daily, she thinks, but somehow she gets proven wrong every single time again. She ought to realise she’ll never get it right at this rate.

Hermione’s sitting on their sofa, curled up in a hand-knitted blanket of the softest wool Narcissa could find for her, a steaming cup of tea clasped tightly in both her hands. Narcissa’s proven wrong time and time again, but here she is thinking those same words once more. Hermione can’t look more beautiful than she does right now. 

“What are you looking at?” Narcissa’s asked with a teasing grin that tells her the younger witch knows exactly what she’s looking at, but she chuckles regardless. Hermione could say anything at all to her, and she’d be charmed. 

“Just the most beautiful witch I’ve laid my eyes on in a long time.”   
“And here I thought you spent half your time looking in a mirror.”

It takes Narcissa a moment to understand Hermione’s meaning (it’s early, after all), but when she does she snorts — actually snorts. “Could you be more cheesy, darling?”

“No, not really.”

“How do I put up with you?”

But Narcissa’s smiling, radiantly so, and sits down on the sofa next to his adorable young woman. How ever did she end up so lucky as to have her? 

There’s no ‘putting up’ with Hermione, only the bliss that comes with waking up next to her and being able to watch her get ready for the day. There’s revelling in having her lipstick — always just as she’s put it on because it seems timing is something Hermione doesn’t have — ruined by goodbye turned “I can be late for one day” kisses. 

Narcissa must’ve been staring because she’s being laughed at now and she’s proven wrong already. Hermione looks even more beautiful with red cheeks from laughter.

She kisses Hermione then, carefully as not to disturb the mug in her hands, for just a brief moment. A peck on her lips, then a peck on her nose and both her cheeks until Hermione’s smiling so brightly Narcissa can’t help but laugh — delightful, how the young witch has that power over her.

“Good morning, darling.” Narcissa whispers.

“Good morning.”

How ever she got so lucky as to wake up each morning with Hermione she will never quite understand, but Narcissa is oh so terrifically grateful for it. Grateful to be entering her living room to find this gorgeous witch on their shared sofa, sipping tea from a mug Narcissa had gotten her for her birthday last year. 

Grateful to be handed part of the blanket with no question when Hermione lower her mug and snuggles up to her with an easy smile on her face. Narcissa takes the mug from her, taking a sip or two herself with her eyes closed before she puts it down on the low table. She looks down at Hermione, who's resting her head against her shoulders. Comfortable, warm, and safe. Heaven on earth, if you’d ask her.

Outside it’s snowing, christmas is approaching and it’ll be a whirlwind of visiting friends and family and trying to combine it all with no awkwardness or fights over the dinner table. Maybe she’ll put a piece of mistletoe above the front door as well, she’ll see. 

Narcissa kisses the top of Hermione’s head with a radiating smile, wrapping her arms around the younger witch. She’ll see. There’s all the time in the world, she’s got this mesmerizing woman at her side and truthfully, what else matters?

They’ve got little else planned today and Narcissa’s grateful for that too. An entire day of just Hermione — doesn’t that just sound like an ideal world?

She’s staring again, it seems. Hermione raises her eyebrows at her with that gentle chuckle of hers. “What’s on your mind, Cissa?”

“Nothing in particular, dear.” Narcissa tells her with another peck to her lips, resting her forehead against Hermione’s. Would she be too repetitive to correct herself once more and state that this is the most beautiful she’s ever seen her? “I just love you, that’s all.”

Hermione looks up at her with those enchanting deep brown eyes and her lips curled into a knowing yet flattered smile. Narcissa’s next kiss lingers longer, after she’s been told the words “I love you too, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a comment if you liked reading this!


End file.
